the_sims_royalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Roger Mortimer, The 9th Duke of Dorchester
Sir Roger Mortimer was the a member of the aristocratic Motimer Family, whose close ties to the late Carnarvon monarchs and early Beaumont monarchs _. Roger was the head of the family after his father's death, and the final Duke of Dorchester from the Mortimer Family. Through his three older siblings he was connected to many powerful familys of the time. As a teenager, Roger was held captive by King Henry VI during the Lords War, forced to serve as a Life Roger was born at Audley House the only son born to Sir Alexander Mortimer, The Duke of Dorchester who served as the Master of the Horse under King Henry IV of Wessex before being dismissed by the late King, an event that eventually led to the Lord's War. His mother was Alice Mortimer, The Duchess of Dorchester who was Mistress of the Robes and personal companion of King Henry III and Queen Mary of Wessex. At the time of his birth, there were no other male members of the Mortimer Family, besides the current Duke. The Duke had produced three children, but all were girls, and thus unable to inherit the family titles and estates. Roger's birth was marked as a blessing to the family. Roger grew-up at Audley House with his three older sisters, The Lady Cassandra, The Lady Arabella, and The Lady Maria. All of his sisters married into powerful families and became peeress by marriage. Cassandra became The Duchess of Chelsea through her marriage to the 4th Duke of Chelsea (a male-line descendant of King Geroge I); Arabella became The Duchess of Beverly through her marriage to Sir John Somerset (the illegitimate son of Henry III); Maria became The Countess of Medford through her marriage to Sir Andrew Lascelles. As a teenager, Roger was granted a position in the household of King Henry IV of Wessex as a Groom-of-the-Bedchamber. _ _ The Lords War During the Lord's War, the Mortimer family remained neutral for most of the war, though their official stances _. Roger's oldest sister was the Duchess of Chelsea, and her_. Roger was kept 'safe' at Fogmorre Castle as a groom in King Henry VI household. The King was fearful that Roger's father would defect to his cousin's army _ Roger's brother-in-law, The Duke of Beverly died in battle leaving his only 9 month old son as the 2nd Duke. Marriage As the new Duke of Dorchester, Roger was the most eligible bachelor of his generation. Dorchester was at the time the oldest Dukedom and title in the peerage of Wessex, and as a living descendant of King George I of Wessex,_. Roger married Lady Dorothy York, the eldest daughter of Sir James York, The 3rd Earl of Lynn and sister of the 4th Earl of Lynn. Roger and Dorothy would enjoyed a happy marriage, though no children were produced from the union. The couple Roger's favorite sister, The Countess of Medford died suddenly at Lyme Cottage Death and Aftermath On the 9th Duke's death the Mortimer estates of: Audley House and Bretherton Castle were split among his two nephews who he recognized as his heirs. Sir Richard Beaumont, The 5th Duke of Chelsea received Aduley House and the larger portion of the estate finances and his favorite newphew, Sir John Somerset, The 2nd Duke of Beverly received Bretherton Castle. Roger's wife, The Duchess of Dorchester continued to live between Audley House and Bretherton Castle until her death twelve years later. On his death the title of "Duke of Dorchester" became extinct the right of "Permier Duke" in Wessex was passed to his nephew Sir Richard Beaumont, The 5th Duke of Chelsea. Ancestry The Dukes of Mortimer